Tempus
by day.and.night
Summary: Excited to spend my day at the Wizarding World, I boarded the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade. But just a few spins later, I found myself in the actual wizarding world. S/I


My phone vibrated as the Harry Potter theme song played. Rolling over to the side of the bed, I picked it up and swiped to the side to turn the alarm off. I groggily looked at the time. Seven in the morning. In one hour, those with the early access pass would be allowed inside the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Stretching my arms, I quickly jumped off the hotel bed and walked into the bathroom to get myself ready.

Two years was what it took to accumulate a week's worth of vacation time and money. Having earned the time, I decided to spoil myself at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. The trip booked for four nights and five days, I couldn't contain my excitement, which resulted in being tired for the flight and spending the first day at the theme park sleeping in.

My short sleeved white dress shirt buttoned, I pulled up my dark gray skirt which hovered slightly above my mid thighs. Rolling a pair of jeggings and light cardigan from my luggage, I placed them into the back compartment of my backpack and my wallet and camera on top of it. In the front compartment, a bottle of water and a few small bags of shortbread cookies with chocolate filling were placed. Backpack zipped closed and covered with its magnetic flap, I slipped on the straps and made my way to the entrance of the hotel.

Taking a seat on the free bus to the amusement park, I placed my backpack on my lap and pulled out my camera. It would be a sight to look back at; the sight of Hogwarts slowly revealing itself as the bus drove to the entrance. Having my ticket scanned and passed through security check, the first place I hit up was Madam Malkin's. Going through the Slytherin robes, I pulled out my size. But a robe was not enough. I wasn't just going to walk around with a single item from the Wizarding World. Holding the robe in my arm, I picked up a Slytherin colored cardigan, tie, scarf, and pair of socks.

"Your total is $273.31. Will you be paying with card or cash?" The cashier asked as she placed each item inside the merchandise bag.

I pulled out my credit card from my wallet. "Credit, please." Stuffing the receipt into the bag, I walked out and changed into the uniform in a public bathroom. Looking like a Hogwarts student, I sped walked to Ollivanders to purchase a wand to complete the outfit before the crowd arrived.

Boxes were stacked like the movies, some were fallen to the side, flipped upside down, or stuck in between vertically. Amazed by the vast amount of wands, I pulled out a black box. On the short side of the box, the gold sticker read, 'Black Walnut'. I wasn't phased as I paid for the wand. Fifty dollars for an interactive wand was quite expensive, but I had already spent over two hundred dollars for the clothings. It was no biggie, I was here to spoil myself!

Lastly, as the crowd slowly began streaming in, was to purchase some souvenirs at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. A set of Hogwarts Express Train tickets, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, a Slytherin Metal Crest journal and a spinning time turner keychain were purchased.

People streamed into the famous park as I stepped out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Wanting to spend the remaining hours to explore Hogsmeade and have lunch, I made my way to the Hogwarts Express.

Boarding onto the train, I sat by myself in the far end of the cart. While I waited for the train doors to close, I took out the time turner and fiddled around with it. I spun it once, then again and again. Focused on the hourglass as the outer rings spun around it fast, I suddenly felt a force pull me back.

From sitting in a velvet like seat, I fell onto the ground. I winced and looked up at the dark sky, then at the large castle. Wow, the day sure went by fast and Hogwarts looks so real.

"What is this?" A grouchy old man with a bald spot and thinning hair on the sides yelled out. "Students aren't supposed to arrive yet!" He hastily walked up to me as I slowly stood, flapping my robe and brushing any grass off me. "A Slytherin, I see. You are in trouble, missy! What year are you in!?"

Is that Filch? "I'm not a student here," I said in confusion. He reached and pulled my arm, dragging me into the school.

"Hey!" I jerked my arm away. "Let go!"

"Oh you're in for it, missy! Wait until the head hears about you!" He reached for my arm again, but I took a step back.

"What's going on?" A man dressed in black stepped out.

"Professor Snape!" He pointed at me. "She's in your house, isn't she? Yet she claims she's not a student!"

The man stepped out of the doors, his black robes rippling each step. No way. Dressed in black, large nose and greasy hair, I stared into his black eyes as he made quick strides towards me. "Se-severus Snape?" I stuttered. His eyebrows furrowed as he glared at me for calling his first name. Or so I thought. My hands immediately went up as he raised his wand between my eyes.

"She's right. She's not a student."

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading Chapter 1!


End file.
